


Breaking Point

by imaginary_golux



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Humor, Kay Is Very Done, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Kay is getting very, very tired of having to deal with the inevitable consequences of Lancelot doing yet another mighty deed in their king's service.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Breaking Point

Kay is puzzling over a list of requests from Merlin - and really, you’d think an ancient and learned man would have better handwriting, Kay can barely decipher this and even when he does it doesn’t make any sense, what the hell is _2 gal EVOO_ supposed to mean anyhow? - when a weary-looking manservant pokes his head into the office.

“Sir Kay?”

“What is it?”

“We - ah - we need to replace the bed in His Majesty’s room again.”

Kay leans down to rest his forehead on the desk. “Why?” he asks quietly, as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

“Ah, well, it’s collapsed. Three of the struts and one of the posts are broken clean through.”

“Of course they are,” Kay says wearily. Of _course_ they are. Lancelot got back from some quest or other yesterday evening, and apparently slew something particularly impressive. Kay really, really wishes he didn’t know that his little foster-brother the king - and his little foster-brother’s wife the _queen_ \- find it extremely attractive to know that their best knight has slain something for them. “Very well. I will inform the carpenters. In the meantime, clear the broken pieces away, remove the unbroken parts to a storeroom and inform the carpenters of their whereabouts, and pile...four mattresses in the king’s chambers as a makeshift.” He’d ordered three last time, and that had apparently been insufficient; Guinevere had looked to have slept quite badly the next morning.

The manservant murmurs agreement and bows himself out, and Kay sits up and glowers at the list in front of him, which is just as incomprehensible as it was five minutes ago.

Wait. The list. _Merlin_. Yes, yes, magic is meant to be used only for important matters, but if Merlin could spell the king’s bed to be unbreakable, Kay will _beg_ if he has to. The carpenters will probably be grateful, too.

And Kay can ask what the hell EVOO is while he’s at it.

He snatches the list from the desk and heads for Merlin’s tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Collapse," and beta'd by my utterly delightful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
